Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-9705522-20141224123213
You are talking about cast time? Well, true. Hers has none. But Kassadins and ezreal barely have .1 second of cast time. Not exactly much. As for your argument of Shacos Q, you do realize that Katarinas E has a loud sound effect and a far more noticable visual effect than Shacos Q? Your own argument is applicable to Katarinas E. Because those are things that apply to both. Well, actually, they affect Katarina more negative due to being melee and longer cooldown. So in reality, if I apply that, it looks even worse for Kat. Still not. You can dodge one spell. Every 12 seconds. Since they have autoattacks and far better spells, they will always win the lane by default. Come on, its obvious that Katarinas laning is weak. Her damage is pitiful, she is melee, and so on and so forth. Oh, so she uses Q to farm and then one of them bounces to you to deal damage? In that case the damage is even more pitiful. Less than an autoattack even. If she does it in reverse (hitting you then minions), it can screw her up even further. Yes, it works. Never denied that. But its still far worse than anyone else. Face it. She cant farm well, she cant harass well, she cant escape well. Her laning is bad. Not terrible, just bad. Countering her means being able to shut her down. Anyone with a CC. As in thread above, 56% of Leagues roster count as "counters". Thats exactly argumentum ad populum. Of bloody course it makes sense to argue against it. People are morons. What they believe doesnt have to be true. Bloody hell, it often isnt true. People thought that Kha was OP because he "dealt too much damage". The ironic thing? He dealt LESS damage than all other assassins and even some bruisers. When built as an assassin. But no, his damage was "too high". Even though Talon easily did 1.5 times his damage. Face it, its argumentum ad populum, and its plain wrong. No, its "people dont like playing against her, so they claim she is OP and really hard to deal with". Want to know why people hate playing against Kat? Simple. Kat punishes mistakes. Really hard. People dont like that. Noone likes doing mistakes, and when those mistakes are amplified and presented, it really makes you feel bad. Of course you deserve being destroyed if you made huge mistakes, but that doesnt make it feel right. Oh for heavens sake. My main argument is a logical conclusion derived from an objective fact. Its not "your opinion is wrong, therefore mine is right", its "there is an objective fact, out of which logical conclusions follow. Your opinion goes against that FACT, therefore it cannot be true". But, to repeat. Katarinas ult is easily stopped. Thats a fact. Its a fact much as "heavy things tend to fall down, if their density is higher than air and no other force attempts to lift them". What you are doing is like saying "Gravity is bullshit".